Runesocketing
__TOC__ 'New 9/5/19' - Alchemy Lessons The Helpful Fellow in Ellesandra’s Alchemy Shop has put together an Alchrafter Runification Certification program to help novices get a better handle on alchemy. The program is broken into 63 daily lessons and tests. Once completed, you'll be given a certificate you can hang on your ranch which increase your odds of getting more or rarer Powder Vials when you disenchant runes. Go to the Alchemy Lessons page for details. What is Runesocketing? Runesocketing is the process of taking powerful Runes and embedding them into swords or any other whacking device (i.e. anything that can go in the Sword slot; if you can whack with it, you can socket it!) to give them special effects, very much in the same way Trinkets and Companions do. You can fit as many runes as you have Sockets. Sockets All players get their first Socket free. A second Socket can be purchased by players level 90 or higher and a third is available for those over level 140. Your sockets will be added to all your current and any future Swords you find. Duration Unlike Trinkets and Companions, Runes are consumables. The only last for a finite amount of time before they expire. If you have a Rune socketed, you'll get a timer window that tells you how long you have until your current runes run out. When all your Rune expires you get a warning your Sword has an empty socket. If a Rune is already socketed and try to put another Rune in its place, you will get a message reading "Warning! Putting a Rune in this socket will destroy the existing Rune! Do you want to continue?" If you click "Continue," the equipped Rune will be destroyed, and the new Rune will be equipped in its place. Rune Inventory Limit Developer Changes & Updates (June 17, 2019) *The max number of unsocketed runes you can have in your inventory is 200. *You can view your current unsocketed rune capacity on upper right side of the disenchant dialog (eg. 50/200 Runes). *There is a “You have too many runes!” warning on the rune crafting dialog that says how many you have. *Derringer (Spring Thicket SBA #59) will no longer give you a perfect rune if you have too many unsocketed runes. Runes Runes come in all types and strengths. They are rare, but can be found in bushes throughout the world or by performing a daily Rune scavenging quest for Botho's apprentice, Negdry in The Commons. When you find a rune, talk to Botho to equip it. Categories There are 2 categories of runes: Basic and Crafted. Basic Runes are runes that can form naturally in the magic-charged atmosphere of Bushwhackia. Crafted Runes are runes that the slowly-growing caste of Alchemists have discovered by breaking down natural runes into their base Powder form and then combining them in new and inventive ways! Runesocketing/Basic Runes|Basic Runes Runesocketing/Crafted Runes|Crafted Runes Types These are the stats on the Runes found from whacking or rewarded in quests. See Crafted Runes for their stats. 'Alchemy' Upon completing the Alchemist Building, you will learn the Art of Alchemical Runecrafting. Inside, you will find a Shop that uses Alchemy Tokens you are rewarded for completing Ellesandra's Daily Alchemic Quests or by spending Bush Bucks. You will also find stations for Disenchanting, Crafting, and Combining Runes. The Alchemist Ellesandra is The Alchemist. Speak to her inside the Alchemist Building. She has items for sale in her Bush Bucks Store and the Alchemy Tokens Store. You can also ask her questions about Alchemic Runecrafting. Select a tab for a list of items for sale. Runesocketing/Recipes|Recipes Runesocketing/Luck Spheres|Luck Spheres Runesocketing/Powders|Powders Stations There are three stations that are used for Alchemy. Select a tab for the description, and how to use each station. Runesocketing/Disenchanting Station|Disenchanting Station Runesocketing/Crafting Station|Crafting Station Runesocketing/Combining Station|Combining Station Achievements Category:Gear